


Looking Through the Window

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, M/M, not really sure what to tag anymore in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "I can see you getting changed through your window because you have your curtains open."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19!
> 
> Option 3 ended up being the most popular so here it is. Read the end note to get an idea of how the last week of 25 Days of Christmas is going to work.

Dan didn’t consider himself a creepy stalker. It was true that, for the past week, he had been conveniently situating himself near his bedroom window at a particular time because he could see the guy living in front of his house getting changed. That didn’t make him a stalker though! 

It wasn’t his fault if the guy living in front of his house was actually really attractive. How could he not look when he was getting the opportunity of seeing him getting changed everyday? He would feel a little better about himself if said guy actually knew he was being watched because he wouldn’t have to keep feeling like a stalker but it’s not as if there was any way that could happen. Just the thought of going up to him and admitting to it made Dan cringe.

It had all started innocently enough. Dan was playing around on his laptop when he decided to get up and open his bedroom window to get some air. The last thing he was expecting was for his neighbour to be taking his shirt and trousers off right in front of his own window, seemingly not to care about the curtains being wide open.

Maybe he didn’t know his window was directly in front of someone else’s window? That was the only reasoning Dan could come up with over why such an attractive guy was so comfortable changing while so exposed.

Anyone else would have quickly turned away and allowed the other person some form of privacy while they were getting changed. Not Dan. Sure, he turned little red when he figured out exactly what was going on. He almost turned away as well but then he actually got a good look at the other guy and felt his mouth run dry. He was absolutely gorgeous. His plans on turning away changed to staring a little longer and, before he knew it, he had watched a complete stranger getting changed through his window.

At first Dan had felt dirty. How could he possibly have done something like that? Not only was it very rude, but it could also be considered completely messed up. _If that guy finds out I watched him getting changed, he could probably report me or something for inappropriate behaviour._

The only excuse he had, and the only thing that was keeping him from feeling like a complete failure of a human, was the fact that wasn’t his fault if he could see that guy getting changed. He just so happened to be looking out of the window at the time. If the guy really wanted privacy so much then he should really learn what curtains are and what to use them for.

All his excuses went out of the window the next day. He hadn’t actually been planning on looking through his window again in order to catch a glimpse of the guy changing. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten about what had happened the previous day. He just so happened to be walking past his window when he caught a glimpse. His neighbour was getting changed in front of the window again and the curtains were open once again.

Dan was going to turn around and ignore he had even seen anything, he really was, but then he caught sight of him without a shirt on and finally admitted to himself what the problem was. He was majorly attracted to his exhibitionist neighbour.

Dan would usually consider himself a strong person but how could anyone be strong when facing the person they were attracted to getting changed right in front of them?

He really wished those times were just accidents and it would never happen again but Dan should have known that he was never so lucky. Dan soon noticed a routine. Everyday, at five in the afternoon, his neighbour would show up in front of his window and start getting changed from some smart looking clothes into clothes more ideal for leisure.

Dan had actually gotten to the point where he timed him perfectly and knew exactly when to show up in front of his bedroom window if he was in the mood to see a show (which was basically everyday).

Dan really wished he was the kind of person to go up to complete strangers and somehow manage to carry out decent conversations with them. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He was really awkward and even the idea of going up to someone he didn’t know and trying to keep the conversation going made him feel on edge and panicky.

That meant his chances of talking to his neighbour were very slim. Not that he had any idea what he would tell him if he actually got the chance to talk to him. ‘Hey, I watch you get changed every day though my window and thought I’d say hi’ didn’t sound like a great conversation starter. Dan knew what he was doing was probably considered creep but that didn’t mean he wanted his crush to know that too. Those kinds of things were better kept to himself.

His daily shows from his bedroom window ended up coming to an end on a fine Saturday morning as he was browsing through the cereal shelf at his local supermarket, trying to look for his favourite cereal. Dan was minding his own business when he felt someone beside him and heard a polite cough.

Turning to look at whoever was trying to get his attention, Dan dropped the cereal box he was holding on the ground and he was pretty sure he was staring at the person with his mouth open like a fish. The hot guy who watched changing everyday was actually standing in front of him. If that wasn’t bad enough, he was trying to get Dan’s attention and he was at a loss for words. What do you tell someone you have seen in his underwear?

Dan suddenly realised that he had dropped his cereal box on the floor and that he was still staring like a complete idiot. He quickly bent down to pick it up, trying to ignore the bright blush he could feel on his face and then straightened himself up. “Um…how can I help you?” he mumbled, figuring that was something pretty safe to say.

“Hi, I’m Phil”, the guy said, giving him a cute smile that only made Dan want to melt and holding his hand out to shake. Dan quickly shook it and tried not to think about why his neighbour suddenly decided to introduce himself after almost a year of living in front of each other. “I just wanted to let you know that I have a thing this afternoon so you shouldn’t worry when you don’t see me at my window today.”

Dan didn’t understand right away what Phil was referring to and he actually looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before it finally clicked. _Oh dear lord he knows about what I’ve been doing for the past two weeks_. Dan had never wanted the ground to swallow him up more than he did in that moment.

How was he going to explain himself out of this one without sounding like a complete nutcase? To be fair, Phil looked amused over the situation rather than scared or creeped out but that could just be because he had a very good poker face. Dan had to make his excuses and get the hell out of there before he could embarrass himself even further. _Once I get home maybe I can start looking into buying a new apartment._

Phil must have seen the complete panic overtaking his entire body because he chuckled and hurried to reassure Dan. “Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. I was under the impression that you knew I was aware of you watching and figured out I kept doing it on purpose. Judging by the look on your face, I figure you had no idea I knew and actually thought you were sneaky.”

Dan had never felt more overwhelmed than he did at that moment. So Phil was not going to call the authorities on him to report him for stalking? And he had actually known all along that Dan had been watching him getting changed like some creepy person. “Why the hell did you encourage me if you realised what was going on?” was the first thing Dan managed to ask, feeling completely perplexed.

Phil was the one who was stating to look a little embarrassed now and Dan couldn’t help but secretly feel glad. He had been feeling lost, embarrassed and confused for the past five minutes so it was only fair if Phil finally felt a little of what he was feeling.

“It’s not everyday I get my crush interested in me enough to watch me get changed. I saw you the first time and thought it was going to be a one time thing but I thought i would test it again the next day. I quickly realised that you weren’t going to stop and I almost stopped it myself because I was feeling a little self conscious. Then i thought, when am I going to get someone looking at me like that again, so it ended up becoming a routine. I didn’t want you to worry today when I didn’t show up and i kind of wanted to introduce myself to the guy who has been watching me getting changed for the past two weeks. Mind if I get a name as well?”

“Dan”, he somehow managed to get out, still feeling completely overwhelmed. How was a person supposed to react at finding out that their neighbour kept changing in front of their bedroom window with their curtains open because they knew you were watching and found you attractive as well? He had half a mind to turn around and walk out of the supermarket, still fearing that Phil was messing with him.

Phil looked so open and friendly though that Dan couldn’t possibly keep thinking that he was somehow tricking him and this was all part of his ploy to get Dan arrested for being inappropriate. Dan opened his mouth and tried to get his thoughts out as understandably as possible. He only had one chance of this and there was no way he was going to ruin it with his awkwardness and habit of mumbling.

“I would apologise for looking at you while you were getting changed but I don’t think you mind that much since you actually encouraged it”, Dan said, unable to keep away a small smile. “I know this is going to sound strange and you’re probably going to say no considering I’m technically a creepy stalker but, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

Dan had been half prepared to get a no for an answer. Having encouraged it or not, Phil finding him attractive didn’t mean he had to agree to going out with him. Attraction didn’t mean having an interest in actually getting to know a person. Even knowing all that, Dan had to ask. It would crush him if Phil said no and he would make sure to start keeping his curtains closed from now on but he wouldn’t ruin his own life with thoughts of what ifs.

Phil surprised him once again by smiling brightly and nodding. “That sounds like a great idea! I would love to get to know better the guy who, for the past two weeks, has seen me in just my boxers.

Dan was feeling a mix of ecstatic over Phil saying yes and completely mortified over him bringing up his habit of watching him getting changed again. He knew that, unless he said something about the matter, Phil was going to keep teasing him about it forever and Dan just couldn't have that. “What can I say? I figured if I got to know you better than I’d get to see the view I’ve been seeing at my window up close”, he said, smirking to look as if he was a lot more comfortable than he actually felt.

Going out of his comfort zone ended up being worth it when he was rewarded with the sight of Phil turning bright red with embarrassment once again. Dan almost said that he was kidding but then realised that he had actually been quite serious. He obviously wanted to get to actually get to know Phil as friends, and hopefully even something more, but he couldn’t deny wanting to see Phil in his boxers up close rather than a whole road away. Being allowed to touch would also be very welcome.

Dan shook his head, trying to rid his head from such thoughts. he should really focus on getting to know Phil first rather than getting carried away with thoughts of just what he would do to him if he got the opportunity to get him naked himself.

Judging by the glint in Phil’s eyes, he knew exactly what was running through Dan’s head right now and it didn’t seem as if he minded too much. Dan wanted so badly for their date to go well so that he would get to act out everything that was going through his head.

They finally agreed on getting a coffee in two days and it was clear that both boys were very excited for their date.

‘You better be on your best behaviour Dan”, Phil said, teasing smirk on his face. “If all goes well, I might just ask you to come help me get changed instead of just leaving you to watch.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I'm not too sure about the ending but oh well. 
> 
> The final results for Day 19 were:  
> Option 1: 8 votes  
> Option 2: 16 votes  
> Option 3: 17 votes
> 
> Since Option 2 was not very far behind it will be done for Day 20 (Tuesday). Option 1 will be done for Day 21 (Wednesday) because, even though it hasn’t been the most popular, I know many people have been wanting it for a long time and I don’t want to disappoint anyone :)
> 
> Quite a few people on AO3 have suggested that I write a sequel for yesterday’s oneshot (Unexpected Plane Journey). Is that something anyone would be interested in for Day 22 (Thursday) (maybe with more smut this time)?
> 
> Let me know what you think about the sequel and whether you agree with this basic idea of what the expect for the last few days!


End file.
